1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for the synchronization control of a plurality of inverters, in which the phases of the gate control signals of inverters operated in parallel are matched with one another so as to effect synchronization of a plurality of inverters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an uninterrupted stable power supply using inverters, the method of operating a plurality of inverters in parallel is adopted in order to improve the reliability of the system. With this method, if a fault occurs in one of the inverters the faulty inverter can be disconnected from the load so that stable power can be supplied to the load, an also the required number of inverters can be started and operated according to the load demand.
In a system of this kind, the phases of the outputs of the inverters must coincide both when all of the plurality of inverters are being started and also during steady operation.